


Bonded

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Poe whump, Evil Snoke, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Snoke Being a Dick, Torture, Tortured Kylo Ren, Tortured Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Kylo Ren has formed a Force Bond with Poe instead of Rey?





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kylo Ren was not in chains, but lying in the snow, he might as well have been. 

He had all but lost just about everything. There was the duel in the forest, but even the scar across his face was the least of his problems. There was his father, there was the fact that killing him hadn’t made him stronger, but weaker. The fact the scavenger had cut into his face where his father had caressed it...there was probably some warped sort of symbolism in there. 

And Poe...

He had lost Poe. Of course, he had lost Poe long ago, thanks to Skywalker. Skywalker trying to kill him...he had never told Poe exactly how he felt, but now it came back to him with a vengeance. 

He had taken Poe and broken him like he was nothing at all. 

He thought he saw Poe. No, he saw Poe — he was in the cockpit of his X-wing, cheering because he’d managed to destroy the First Order’s battle station. His cheer faltered the moment he saw Kylo...

Did he see Kylo? Was he really seeing him, any more than Kylo saw him? Was it some hallucination brought on by the cold — but there were no hallucinations, were there? Only the Force. 

The sound of a shuttle landing. And a familiar voice, the last thing that Kylo Ren wanted to hear. “There you are, Ren. The Supreme Leader’s waiting for you.”

Kylo could imagine. No doubt to reprove him for his failure. He had earned that much. 

Even as Hux all but dragged him to the shuttle, though, he wondered if it was possible to see that vision of Poe again. 

***

Ben was there. On that planet. Dressed in Kylo Ren’s clothing. But how...?

Poe doubted he could comprehend it. Ben was alive. He hadn’t died in the attack. But how...and how could Ben have tortured him, done this to him...

How could he? 

Even landing on D’Qar, it should have been a victory, surrounded by people congratulating them for destroying Starkiller Base and saving the galaxy. Instead, Poe doubted he felt more alone. 

 


	2. The Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo recovers a little, and he and Poe have their first bond session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So, the TLJ timeline doesn’t make any sense. At all. I mean, at the end of The Force Awakens, Snoke says to Hux to bring Kylo directly to him. But then at the beginning of TLJ, there’s the invasion of D’Qar. Methinks that Johnson didn’t watch the ending of TFA. 
> 
> So, here’s my attempt to patch it up.

The ride back to Snoke’s flagship was not something that Kylo Ren looked forward to. And that was putting it quite mildly, actually. He wasn’t looking forward to how he would explain his failure, or just about everything else for that matter. How would he explain that killing his father hadn’t strengthened him as he’d thought it would, but had instead split him to the bone? The medical droids were stitching up his face where the lightsaber had cut into it, but he didn’t pay the mild discomfort any heed. Honestly, the fact that the scavenger had essentially stolen his grandfather’s lightsaber after the traitor had was the least of his problems. 

Poe was in front of him in that moment. This had to be a hallucination — but then again, there were no such things when the Force was involved. Poe seemed to be looking over him with a mixed series of feelings — a mixture of anger and pity. 

He would have preferred Poe’s anger to his pity. 

“What happened to you, Ben?” And it wasn’t just a question about Ren’s rather pitiful state, but also how he’d gotten here in the first place. The answer to the former was the scavenger, the latter was Skywalker. Skywalker, as usual, had taken everything from him. 

“It’s no business of yours.” If Ren had his lightsaber at that moment, he likely would have —

No. He doubted he could, after all these years. 

“Fine. How could you do this to me, Ben? I...” Poe broke off in that moment, and Kylo could swear that he knew what he was going to say. But could he? 

Could it be that which seemed too wonderful to be real? 

“It gave me no pleasure.” And that was the truth. The interrogations had never been something he relished in. Maybe someone like Hux could take pleasure in it — Hux was thankfully piloting at the moment — but not Ren. 

“And that makes it better.” Poe’s voice became layered with venom. Then it broke. “Stars, Ben, I don’t know whether I hate you or...”

”What?” Kylo said, irritated. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Poe said. “I kriffed up.”

That was enough to hurt. “You didn’t.”

”I kriffed up thinking you felt anything,” Poe snapped. “At all.”

”You’d be right,” Kylo said, and he knew that was a lie. 

The image of Poe Dameron vanished, and Kylo was left alone save for the droids. 

***

_You’d be right._

Poe hurt even thinking about it. He supposed he should have known after Kylo (after Ben) tortured him, but it didn’t really make it hurt any less. It made it hurt more. He’d thought that Ben could love him...

Ben had been eighteen when he’d...when he’d left. Not a boy anymore, but not quite a man. Poe could remember Ben, young, a bit awkward-looking but having his own sort of beauty. And Poe could remember looking at him and realizing, with a jolt, that this boy was no longer a boy, but someone close to adulthood. Gaining more confidence, more assurance, more beauty. More power. Of course, Luke never would have approved of his feelings for his nephew, Poe could imagine. 

It never would have been quite right with Luke. 

Poe packed his belongings with more venom than he would have had usually. Damn Ben. Damn him. To think that —

BB-8 beeped worriedly. 

Poe forced a smile. “I’m fine, buddy. Just tired is all.” And that wouldn’t have been a stretch. 

He sighed. “Looks like we’ve got everything.” Tomorrow was a big day for all of them, he knew that, but for now, at least, he could rest. 

Assuming he could. 

Assuming Ben didn’t decide to show up in his dreams next. 


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets with Snoke, and Poe suffers for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I admit I didn’t get all the dialogue down, but that was mostly because I can’t stand Johnson’s writing for Snoke. He turned him from a character with a lot of potential to a mustache-twirler. I dunno. Maybe there’s something in Snoke’s characterization I’m missing, but it didn’t work for me.

The throne room was painted red, appropriate considering the Supreme Leader’s Dark Side allegiances. He was not quite Sith, but he was a Dark Side user. Kylo could still remember something the Supreme Leader had said to him in the early stages of his Dark Side training. “We are not Sith,” Snoke had said. “We are something far superior to that.”

Even entering the Supreme Leader’s throne room, however, Kylo Ren did not feel superior. Without his mask, he felt all but naked. 

Snoke sat on his throne, and looked down at his student. He didn’t say anything to Hux, merely nodded, and Hux left them both. 

“Come here,” the Supreme Leader said, and Kylo Ren obeyed without question, without hesitation.

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, actually. 

“How is your wound?" said the Supreme Leader, and it didn’t take a telepath to pick up the derision in that question. 

“It is nothing,” Kylo said, and that was true enough. The wound really was nothing compared to everything else that had happened that day. 

“The mighty Kylo Ren,” Snoke said. “When I found you, I saw raw, untamed power, the sort that masters could only dream of seeing. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. Another Vader, perhaps. Alas, it seems I was mistaken.”

The heavy weight of Snoke’s disappointment, Snoke’s anger, settled on Kylo like a heavy fog. At the same time, there was anger, indignance that roused in him and he wondered if Snoke really was doing this on purpose. To provoke his fury. 

“I killed Han Solo — ’’

”And that deed split your spirit to the bone,” said Snoke. “You were unbalanced. Bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber. You failed.”

Kylo advanced forward. 

He was hit by electric shocks, waves of pain that went through his body. 

***

Poe was awoken by the waves of electric shocks that seemed to be all but pouring through his body. He thrashed, but it didn’t help in terms of him feeling like his whole body was on fire. It hurt, it hurt and it didn’t seem to stop...

And then it did. Poe gasped for breath, got to his feet. His whole body felt weak, shaky. He hurt, and he knew that it wasn’t just a seizure or spasm. 

But was it the Force? Could the Force do things like that? Poe knew nothing about the Force, only what Ben was able to do and later, what Kylo was able to do. He remembered Ben talking excitedly about what the Force could do, showing off different tricks (much to his uncle’s disapproval) to Poe. And the look of glee as Ben did it...

Poe didn’t know what was happening. No one else around him knew what the Force could do. 

He supposed he could do some research on the subject. That could explain a lot, actually. That would explain a great deal. 


End file.
